Zamy Rose: La liria rosa negra
by Nighttime la murcielago
Summary: Relata la vida de Zamelia Rose, una criminal muy buscada y sobretodo famosa que trata de destruir a las fuerzas policiales de la Zone Cop con ayuda de un grupo de reclutas llamadas las guerreras negras, por arrestar a su hermano mayor y matar a su queridísimo padre, pero solo le surge un problema...¡Se enamora de un policía de la Zone Cop! ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Lograra su objetivo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Eh vuelto, lamento el retraso pero e estado un poco ocupada y la verdad eh trabajado en otros proyecto, por eso quiero recompensarlos publicando esta nueva historia, aunque la verdad es muy vieja la publicaba en un blog pero decidí cancelarlo para editarlo y publicarlo aquí espero que les guste y prometo que muy pronto actualizare las siguiente historias: "Nueva guereración" y "Poción de amor"**

* * *

Capítulo 1 "el comienzo"

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Zamelia rose o Zamy, más conocida en el mundo como la liria rosa negra, vivo en un lugar llamado zone cop, la capital de Zobius y donde habita la ley…. mi vida antes era de color de rosa y muy alegre… pero todo cambio cuando mataron a mi padre y arrestaron a mi hermano Chad, el apellido rose ha sido reconocido por el mundo por años muchos años, pero no por ser una familia decente y rica, si no… por ser unos de los mejores mafiosos y criminales de alto rango que han existido en el mundo más grande del mundo y por ser los más temidos y respetados.

Cuando yo nací, mi madre murió en una enfermedad que no tenía ya cura, dejándonos solos a mi padre, mi hermano mayor y a mí. Mi padre y mi hermano sufrieron tanto que mi padre mando a algunas personas a que acecinen a todas las personas que habían en el bando rival para desahogar su impotente ira, pero al yo nacer se sintió mejor al igual que mi hermano y tuvieron una razón para seguir adelante; me trataron como una princesa me daban todo lo que yo pedía y eran muy protectores conmigo, mi padre y hermano descubrieron lo que era a los 9 años al principio no me gusto pero luego me uní a ellos. Mi padre creía que tenía potencial para ser unos de sus sicarios y criminales más fuertes como lo es mi hermano mayor y amigos suyos; casi yo no hacía mucho; solo vigilar a que todo saliera a la perfección de sus negocios.

Mi padre estaba demasiado orgulloso de mi y de mi hermano; cuando yo cumplí 16 y mi hermano 18 años, mi padre me llevo por primera vez a uno de sus negocios de verdad con mi hermano; estaba en el coche con mi hermano vigilando mientras mi padre hacia sus negocios, pero ahí es cuando todo salió muy mal los policías de la zone cop aparecieron arrestaron a todos y mataron a mi padre en frente de mí y de mi hermano; los dos nos pusimos tan furiosos y tristes que matamos a dos policías y salimos corriendo pero por desgracia nos alcanzaban mi hermano dijo de que siempre estará a mi lado y de que me debo vengar la muerte de mi padre me dejo en un rincón oculto y la policía lo atrapo y arresto; desde ese día prometí sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel y de matar a todos los policías como venganza por la muerte de mi padre.

Ahora tengo 18 años y vivo en la base que solía ser de mi padre junto con tres amigas que hice durante estos dos años ya que ahora solo trabajo con ellas y además que arrestaron a todo el bando de mi padre:

Zream {Ella es una conejita de 12 años muy ruda, fuerte, fría, seria y peligrosa que haya conocido en todo el mundo, la rescate de un callejón oscuro, ya que era huérfana por que habían matado a su madre a sus 8 años; somos muy inseparables es como una hermana menor para mí a quien nunca pondría en peligro. Sus habilidades son las bombas de todo tipo y trampas, puede volar con sus orejas y sobre todo espadas gemelas.}

Zouge {ella es una murciélago de 22 años muy coqueta, sexy, fuerte y peligrosa, porque le gusta coquetear con los chicos y usar la conquista para conseguir lo que quiere, la conocí en una tienda de joyas, la estaba robando pero yo la detuve y le dije que para poder hacerlo necesita entrenamiento y la lleve conmigo y Zream a la casa; es como una hermana mayor para mí y menor para Zream. Su especialidad especial son las desactivaciones de alarmas, cerraduras y videos.}

Zlaze {ella es una gatita de 18 años es muy fuerte, ruda y seria le gusta robar mucho para sobrevivir, después de haber perdido a sus padres y después nos conoció y se unió al grupo en convertirse parte del grupo de criminales en el que conformo, es como una hermana media para mí, menor para zouge y mayor para Zream. Su especialidad es buscar información del enemigo y tiene poderes de fuegos y su habilidad con las cuchillas de codos y tobillos.}

Así nos convertimos en una gran familia y sobretodo en el grupo de criminales más buscadas y peligrosas que Zobius haya visto, llamadas "la liria rosa negra y sus guerreras negras"" ya que nadie vio nuestras caras por estar usando mascara y somos las mejores amigas para siempre.

Un día estaba en la guarida uy tranquila, comiendo palomitas con mantequilla derretida, mientras veía una película de terror y misterio, me encantaban ese tipo de películas, hasta que zouge bajo corriendo tirándome del sofá.

Zamy: hay zouge ¡qué te pasa!

Zouge: A que no sabes…..hay ya te lo diré, lo que pasa es de que van a anunciar hoy en el centro de la ciudad, al nuevo escuadrón de policías que estarán a cargo de encargarse de nuestros robos y de arrestarnos

Zamy: Encerio

Zouge: Te lo puedo jurar por mis botas de cuero negro y mis vestidos de seda

Zamy: Hahahahaha, ese Zobotnik nunca se rinde-dije con mucha burla-pues yo no tengo miedo y no me importa….sin embargo, creo que deberíamos ir a ver quiénes son nuestros perseguidores y enemigos. Entonces en ese momento bajo Zream con sus espadas gemelas dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Zream: Chicas iré a afilar mis espadas a donde siempre, vuelvo en 10 minutos

Zamy: Ve si quieres pero vienes rápido

Zream: Porque Zamy

Zamy: Por que las tres, mas Zlaze vamos a ir al centro de la ciudad

Zouge: Déjame adivinar Zamy, quieres ir a la ceremonia y ver a nuestros nuevos enemigos que tendremos no es así.

Zamy: estas en lo correcto mi querida Zouge

Zream: nuevos enemigos que espantar, huy entonces si voy vengo rápido- salió corriendo.

Zamy: Zouge llama a Zlaze por favor

Zlaze: cálmate Zamy estoy detrás de ti

Zamy / Zouge: aaaaahhhhh!

Zlaze: las asuste

Zamy: bueno si, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Zlaze: Entendido Jefa

Zamy: Escuchaste todo lo que dijimos

Zlaze: si y estoy de acuerdo las acompaños

Zouge: si la liria rosa negra y sus guerreras negras van a una aventura si…. iré por mi mejor traje-sale volando.

Ambas: -.- típico de zouge

Zamy: *Veremos ahora quien es mi nuevo juguete*-pensó con una sonrisa

Continuara...

 **¡Suspenso! He como lo extrañaba, bueno espero actualizar este domingo o el siguiente miércoles, estén conectados y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¿Que sucederá?**

 **Siguiente capitulo: "Escuadrón Zonic"**

 **Atte. Nighttime**


	2. Escuadron Zonic

**¡Buenos días mis lectores!**

 **¡Cuanto tiempo no les parece!**

 **Después de muchos meses estando inactiva, eh vuelto ya que tengo dos semanas de descanso antes de comenzar de nuevo la Universidad. Asi que tratare de publicar más seguido, para que puedan disfrutar de la historia y no ahogarse en el suspenso. Porque si, se como se siente que te dejen en suspenso y no quería hacerlos sufrir más. Así que no solo estaré actualizando esta historia.**

 **Si no que actualizare a parte: Poción de amor, Nueva Generación, Eres mi hija.**

 **Por ahora disfruten de este corto capitulo. Pero les prometo que más adelante empezare diálogos más largos, esta historia la cree a los 14 y estoy haciendo lo mejor para que sea más interesante, sin fallos y más largos.**

 **Comencemos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría, otros son inventados. Pero esos se mostraran más adelante. solo un aviso**

Capítulo 2 "el escuadrón Zonic"

*Narra Zamy*

Ya era de noche y la celebración estaba a punto de empezar, por lo que todas empezamos a alistarnos una vez que Zream apareció de nuevo con nuevas cuchillas y algunas armas nuevas. Muy típico de ella.

Una vez listas y preparadas con nuestros trajes y lo necesario para espiar, todas nosotras saliendo de nuestra casa ya vestidas y nos dirigimos de forma rápida y elegante al acontecimiento por los techos para estar más camufladas y que nadie más nos note, porque ya era hora de la ceremonia.

Las chicas y yo llevábamos puesta cada una de nosotras una pantaloneta negra, con un polo de un tirante que se le veía un hombro a cada una y teníamos nuestras mascaras especiales para ocultar sus rostros, llegamos cuando la gente se estaba sentando en sus asientos.

Zamy: bueno ya estamos aquí ahora todas ya saben lo que tienen que hacer no

Zream: yo si

Zouge: yo también

Zlaze: siempre preparada

Zamy: entonces pónganse en sus posiciones…Zouge los binoculares por fis

Zouge: ok aquí tienen cada una un par de ellos de color negro-nos da a cada una de nosotras un par de monoculares

Zream: chicas llego la hora

Zamy: cierto ocúltense

Nos pusimos en posiciones mirando la ceremonia con los binoculares…agggg odio a ese general Zobotnik solo habla y habla no lo soportare. Cuando llego la camioneta se detuvo y salió de ella muchos policías y un hombre gordo que era el maldito general quien se acercó a unos parlantes y comenzó a hablar.

Zobotnik: Ciudadanos me honra estar aquí para decirles que mientras la zone cop este al mando…ningún criminal lograra su objetivo-la gente aplaude- muchas gracias y de que hemos acabado con todos los maliciosos de la zona

*la gente silba y aplaude más*

Zamy pensó: blah blah blah… agggg eso es lo que veremos general-sonríe malvadamente- no acabaron conmigo todavía maldito-susurra

La ceremonia seguía aburrida, hasta que llego la parte de presentación de ese nuevo escuadrón que nos persigue; subieron al escenario un erizo azul, un zorro de dos colas amarillo, un enchina rojo, un erizo negro con franjas rojas, un erizo plateado, un cocodrilo verde y un camaleón morado con trajes de soldados de la zone cop.

Zobotnik: es un orgullo para mi qué estos soldados den sus vidas para proteger otras…. pero ahora queremos presentar al nuevo escuadrón que se encargara de los problemas criminalistas mayores que hay en la zona por favor que se acerque el líder.

Zamy: chicas vieron nos mandan puro chicos

Zouge: si y lo mejor es que están buenísimos

Zream: Zouge note pases recuerda que ninguna debe enamorarse de un policía de la zone cop por más lindo que fuera

Zlaze: ella tiene razón Zouge contrólate

Zouge: Ok me controlo, lo siento

Zamy: ya chicas cállense que quiero escucharlos hablar y decir sus nombres

Uno de los soldados del escuadrón que más bien era el líder se acercó, y todas las mujeres gritaron y silbaban.

Zouge: Vaya vaya con que ese es el líder

Zlaze: no está nada mal creo que tiene nuestro nivel de batalla

Zamy: pero no todo el nivel

Zream: que lastima de que lo pusieron a cargo de nuestros crímenes….

Zouge: cierto no durara mucho….

Zream: tienes razón latina que no durara mucho tiempo, no es así Zamy

Zamy: exacto chicas…exacto

Zonic: muchas gracias general por darnos a mí y a mis compañeros esta oportunidad para enfrentarnos a la criminalidad mayor que hay aquí en toda la zona y les prometo que mantendré en paz este lugar como yo me llamo Zonic the zone cop the hedgehog…muchas gracias y espero que mis compañeros Zails Power, Znuckles the enchina, Zilver the hedgehog, Zhadow the hedgehog, Zector the crocodile y Zespio chameleon den lo mejor de sí mismos también para ayudarme…gracias

Después de ese largo discurso por el líder de ese escuadrón que dio el inútil todos comenzaron a aplaudir y festejar.

Zamy: escucharon ja que graciosos

Zream: si y mira que ridículos nombres tenían

Zouge: estoy de acuerdo

Zlaze: Es idea mía, o ese erizo plateado está muy bueno

Zamy: Zlaze recuerda no enamorarte…entendido

Zlaze: entendido

Después de la discusión no pusimos a ver la celebración, pero un policía del escuadrón del tal Zonic vio una luz que salía de mis binoculares y se acercó con dos policías más.

Zamy: oh problemas

Zouge: hay que salir de aquí

Zream: primero Zamy no ibas a dejarle un regalo a los soldaditos

Zamy: si y sabes que dejare que esos tres se lo den a su lidercito para que me conozca realmente con quienes se está enfrentando.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos a casa después de dejar los biloculares y el disco en el lugar en donde estábamos para que lo encuentren y se lo den al general y el soldado líder debilucho.

Al llegar casa cada una se puso a hacer lo suyo ya que estábamos cansadas, pero antes yo les dije que mañana iremos a donde zig y sus secuaces porque tenían mercancía nueva para nosotras; luego me fui a mi cuarto y me quede pensando.

Zamy: no dejare que ese Zonic arruine mis planes cueste lo que cueste…te sacare de la cárcel hermanito y destruiremos juntos de la humanidad a los policías para siempre.

MIETRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR

Los tres policías que fueron a investigar al no ver que había nada regresaron a sus puestos, pero antes uno de ellos encontró el disco que Zamy había tirado y los binoculares y fue a entregárselos al general.

¿?: Disculpa general, capitán Zonic

Zonic: que pasa Zespio

Zobotnik: algún problema soldado

Zespio: lo que pasa es que después de la ceremonia vi algo a lo lejos y fui a investigar y al llegar encontré esto

Zespio les mostro el disco y los binoculares pero el Zobotnik se le abrieron los ojos de platos al leer lo que decía el disco.

Zails: le pasa algo general

Zobotnik: no no no no-responde nerviosos-no hay nada de que alterarse

Zonic: Señor nos está ocultando algo acaso

Zobotnik: No porque lo aria

Zhadow: Nos está mintiendo

Zonic: Si ya me fijé, Jefe díganos la verdad

Zobotnik: Uff, está bien, lean la tarjeta que está en el disco

Znuckles: la liria rosa negra…y que es eso

Zector: debe ser una flor

Zobotnik: créanme no es una flor más bien se los explico mañana, pero denme el disco-le dan el disco

Zonic: liria rosa negra, porque me resulta tan familiar ese nombre

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **¡Suspenso!**

 **Bueno el lunes les traeré el siguiente capitulo o tal vez el miércoles. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen las actualizaciones de los otros fics muy pronto. Nos vemos.**

 **Besos ^.^**

 **Atte. Nighttime la murciélago**


End file.
